


can you heal a broken heart

by g0re_whore



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slaine's POV, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0re_whore/pseuds/g0re_whore
Summary: late night introspection never really worked for slaineit wasn't long before inaho notices





	can you heal a broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> first work for a/z
> 
> hope you enjoy

The moon was glowing vibrant in all its profound glory that night. Slaine leant against the balcony, contemplating. He was cold. Tired. With ice in place of where his heart should have been. The breeze was gentle, however, and he was lulled silently into a drowsy stupor, vision clouding over as his mind played him back a blurry haze. A part of him was disappointed at the possibility of living out the rest of his pathetic lifespan out as a corpse. The other half tempted him to succumb to apathy. The kind that gnawed at the edges of his mind whenever he forced himself to remember his place as a filthy Terran. The scum. The lowest of the low. How Asseylum so much as  _ looked  _ at him was a concept he found perplexing beyond human comprehension. No human, no mother, no man could possibly... 

“Good morning, Slaine.” 

Inaho’s voice was soft when he called out his name. He had a blanket in his hand and his hair was slightly disheveled from bed. In a bout of self consciousness, Slaine noticed he was crying. 

“Inaho...” he said, wiping away the stray tears slowly. “It’s morning...already?”

The boy nodded silently, tugging on Slaine’s arm lightly and sitting them both down on the bench. He wrapped the blanket around the two of them and Slaine could feel his lingering warmth envelope him. 

“Do you want to watch the sunrise?” Inaho asked, careful with his touch when his thumb caressed the other’s cheek. Slaine knew he could feel the hushed tears both shed and unshed underneath those light fingertips. He was afraid. So very afraid. For a second he felt his heart thaw under that gaze. Slowly. Tenderly.

“Yeah...”

And the tears fell again. He couldn’t control the floodgates this time. It flowed out in a stifled trickle and he melted into touch, body pressed against his own. Inaho kissed them all away. One by one. Running his fingers through his hair and holding him close in his warmth. Slaine tried to hold back, hot tears blurring his vision further as he felt his wretched heart beat beside an adamant one. 

“It’s okay to hurt sometimes, Slaine.” he whispered, “I’ll always love you through it.”

The sun rose that slowly that morning, painting the sky beautifully and basking the two in early rays. 

For a second...in his lover’s arms...everything felt okay...


End file.
